


Canvas paintings

by this_wayward_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Sam Winchester, Background Destiel, College AU, Dean is a Good Brother, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Human AU, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester Being an Idiot, Slightly stalkerish undertones, jess is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Sam's eyebrows were furrowed with concentration as he stared at the beautiful stranger. His pencil scratched at the paper in his lap as if it had a mind of its own, swirling lines of grey appearing on the page. Sam's muse had no idea he was being watched, and the tall man wanted to keep it that way.Sam Winchester is an art student at Stanford University. He has a beautiful girlfriend, a crazy best friend and an amazing big brother, and that's all he really needs.Until he sketches a gorgeous man he finds in the middle of the night and accidentally sits next to him a few days later in an Ancient History lecture.





	Canvas paintings

Sam's eyebrows were furrowed with concentration as he stared at the beautiful stranger. His pencil scratched at the paper in his lap as if it had a mind of its own, swirling lines of grey appearing on the page. Sam's muse had no idea he was being watched, and the tall man wanted to keep it that way.

At that moment the mysterious man was sitting under a tree at the college campus, typing furiously at his laptop screen. The brightness of the computer lit up his face in the darkness, accenting the purple bags under his eyes and the twitching muscle in his cheek. Despite these imperfections, Sam had never seen such a beautiful human being. Toffee coloured hair curling just below the nape of his neck and around his ears, strands falling into his face. Whiskey eyes staring in concentration, teeth worrying at the chapped pink lips as his long fingers danced across the keyboard.

Sam didn't know the man's name, or what he was doing at three in the morning, sitting under an oak tree and writing on his computer, with a massive cup of coffee next to him. The Winchester came out to this part of the college whenever he couldn't sleep - which was a lot - and his girlfriend Jess was asleep. In the two years that he'd spent at college, he had never seen this man before. But this night, he was sitting under that tree as if he'd been there for his whole life, typing away on his laptop.

Sam was sitting in a clump of bushes, watching the man from behind the leaves. He wasn't a stalker, no way. He was just curious about this beautiful stranger and had decided to draw him. His assessment plan was due in a couple of weeks, and he still had no idea what to do. Then he saw the man under the tree, and inspiration had hit him like a freight truck. He'd quickly set up his sketchbook, taken out his pencils, and started to draw.

The two of them had been sitting there for a good hour and a half, the other man completely oblivious to Sam's presence. The only sounds that filled the night were the chirps of crickets and the clicking of the keys underneath the stranger's fingertips. Sam had finally finished his drawing - a full body of the stranger, the eyes bright even though the drawing was only in pencil. As quietly as he could, Sam packed up and walked back to his dorm, the stranger having no clue that he had ever been there.

 

 

"Sam Winchester, this is beautiful!" Ms Moseley gushed, waving her hands around and almost knocking over an easel. "The way you captured his face, his expressions, those eyes!"

Sam blushed faintly but smiled in embarrassment, ducking his head at the praise. "Thank you, miss."

"You are such a talented young boy," Ms Moseley said, pinching his cheeks with a bright smile on her face. "Would it be possible for you to do a painting? Colour, background, the whole shebang."

"I can do that," Sam said, nodding. "When do you want it due?"

"Oh honey, take as much time as you want," Ms Moseley said, smiling brightly. "You're one of the most talented students I have ever taught, I expect nothing less than perfect from you."

Sam nodded, smiling shyly. "Thank you, miss. I'll do the best I can."

"I know you will," Ms Moseley said, patting his cheek. "Now scram. Tell that brother of yours to pay an old hag a visit. Haven't seen him for years." 

"I will. Bye, Ms Moseley," Sam called, grabbing his stuff and leaving the office.

"I heard everything," a voice chimed in from his side and Sam yelped, jumping almost a foot in the air.

"Dammit Charles, when will you stop doing that?" he hissed. Charlie gave him an innocent smile, her glasses wonky on her nose.

"Probably never. Gimme your book," she ordered, holding out her hand. Sam dutifully handed over his sketchbook and the short girl flipped through it, stopping at the most recent drawing. "Wow Sammy, that's your best yet."

"Thanks," Sam muttered.

"Who is it?" Charlie asked, still studying the picture.

"No-one."

The redhead cast a suspicious glance at him, before looking back at the drawing. "No. The way you've drawn him... that isn't from memory. Who's your muse?"

"Just a random guy," Sam admitted. "It was late, and I went to that place I always go. He was there. I'd never seen him before, but I had a sudden urge to draw him, so I did."

"Did he know you were there?" Charlie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Sam mumbled, blushing sheepishly. Charlie sighed dramatically and leaned into Sam's side.

"Sammy, that's creepy," she whined. "You aren't gonna get laid if you keep that up."

"Charlie, I have a girlfriend," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to hook up with someone. Especially not a guy."

"And why not?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I'm not gay."

"Honey, everyone who has eyes knows that isn't true," Charlie said, flicking her hair over her shoulder. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get to my class."

She hurried off, and Sam watched her go before turning away back to his own dorm. Charlie was right, he wasn't straight. But that didn't mean he was crushing on his muse. As he thought about it, a familiar blonde head made its way through the crowd and to his side.

"You look as if you're brooding again," Jess stated. Sam jumped slightly, before relaxing. He loved his girlfriend to bits, and she was exactly what he needed at that moment. "What's up?"

"Come on," he said, smiling slightly. "You wanna get lunch?"

Jess raised an eyebrow before smiling at him. "As long as you tell me what's going through your head, Winchester."

"Yes, ma'am."

 

 

The next day, Sam barely made it to his morning class. He was an art major - obviously - but he took other classes, just for fun. Like his ancient history class, for example.

He stumbled in just before the professor, his books tucked under one arm and his computer bag on his shoulder. Sam sat down and put his head on the desk, groaning softly.

"Rough night?" a voice asked from beside him. Sam looked up weakly before almost flipping his table in shock. It was him - his muse.

"Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that," he stammered. Mystery man raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost, kiddo," he noted.

"It's nothing," Sam finally said, shaking his head.

"I'm Gabriel, by the way," the man offered. Sam nodded, smiling slightly.

"Sam," he replied. Gabriel grinned, before pulling out a flask and offering it to him. 

"You look as if you need a bit of a pick-me-up," he said, still with that smile on his face.

"Dude, it's only seven-thirty," Sam said, and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"It's not alcohol, Sasquatch. It's coffee. Extra strong," Gabriel replied, winking. "You probably need it."

"Thanks," Sam said in relief, taking the flask and gulping down a mouthful, not caring how hot it was or how sweet it was. "You put a lot of sugar in your coffee."

"I got a sweet tooth, what can I say," Gabriel replied, grinning. "Maybe next time I'll get you something that's more your style. How do you like it?"

"Black, extra strong," Sam replied, taking another sip.

"Aw, that's boring," Gabriel snickered. Sam chuckled, handing the flask back to the other man. 

"I'm a boring person, I have boring coffee. It's kinda my thing," he replied, and Gabriel laughed softly.

"Whatever you say, kiddo."

 

 

He was out again. Watching Gabriel. 

At least this time he knew who he actually was.

Sam had his canvas and paints with him this time, and it was the middle of the day. Students bustled around the campus together, laughing and chatting. Gabriel sat under the tree again, typing away on his laptop like the last time. Sam sat on a bench near the bushes where he was the last time, his canvas spread out on his lap and his paints balanced next to him. He had a paintbrush balanced behind his ear, and another curled in his hair to keep it out of his face. 

He took subtle glances at Gabriel every now and then, not wanting to seem too obvious. It seemed almost impossible to get the right shade of toffee for the other man's hair, or the lightly tanned tone of his skin. The sun was shining directly onto the smaller man, accenting all of his best features. Sam thought he looked stunning.

Of course, Sam didn't harbour any romantic attraction towards Gabriel. He had a girlfriend, after all. And with Gabe's looks, he was probably straight. 

After a few hours, Sam was done, Gabriel was still tapping away, and the sun had started to set. Sam started packing up as he did last time and quietly left. This time he didn't notice the whiskey-coloured eyes look up at the movement, and watch him leave, a soft smile on the owner's face. 

 

 

_One year later_

 

"You look happy today," Gabriel noted as Sam sat down. "What's got you so hyped this early?" He passed Sam his daily coffee, and Sam gave him a smile in thanks.

"Two good things have happened, my dear Gabriel," Sam said, puffing out his chest.

"And what are those?" Gabe asked, raising an eyebrow.

"One of my artworks won a competition!" Sam said happily, and Gabe grinned.

"That's epic, Sammy," he exclaimed. "When am I going to be able to see one of these mystery paintings?" 

Sam blushed faintly, not wanting to tell Gabe about what the paintings were actually of. "Not yet."

"Aw, come on," Gabriel said teasingly. "It's not of my brother naked or something, is it?"

"I don't even know your brother," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "It's just... I dunno."

"What?" Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing!" Sam insisted, laughing slightly. They got a few dirty looks from the people around them who were actually trying to listen to the lecture, but they didn't care. 

"Fine," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes. "What's the other piece of good news?"

Sam looked around to make sure nobody was listening in before he leaned forward towards Gabe.

"I'm going to ask my girlfriend to marry me," he whispered, his eyes alight with joy. A number of emotions passed over Gabriel's face, but then he smiled, and Sam was overjoyed. 

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," he said, and Sam shrugged, not noticing the change in his best friend's tone.

"Guess I forgot to mention her," he said, smiling. "I just... I-I really love her."

Gabriel smiled again, this one looking a bit more forced. "How long have you been together?"

"Since junior year in high school," Sam replied proudly.

"I'm happy for you kiddo," Gabriel said. He was quiet for the rest of the lecture.

 

 

"Jess, I'm home!" Sam called.

"Sam?" Jess called, her face peeking out of the bedroom. "I... I need to talk to you."

Sam's happy expression quickly turned to worry, and he hurried to the bedroom. Jess couldn't stand still, pacing around the bedroom, her hands running through her beautiful golden hair. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, walking forward and grabbing her hands, keeping her still. Jess took a deep breath and looked up at him, pain obvious in her blue eyes.

"You know I love you, right?" she asked, and Sam nodded.

"Of course," he said softly. "I love you too." Jess shook her head, avoiding his eyes.

"No, no you don't," she said, her voice like shattered glass.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, frowning. "I love you, Jess. I always have. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Sammy," Jess said softly, tears in her eyes. "You don't even know, do you?"

"Know what?" Sam asked desperately, cupping her face in his hands.

"How much you love someone else," she said, tears slipping down her face.

"No, no Jess, I don't," Sam said, digging around in his pocket before pulling out the ring. "I got this for you, Jess. I love you, I want to start a family with you. I wanna get a house in the suburbs, have a few kids, get a dog. I want to grow old with _you_ , Jessica."

Jess started to sob silently, wrapping her arms around Sam tightly.

"You always were an idiot," she said, her voice broken. "Take that ring, and put it somewhere safe. It'll be for when you marry him."

"Marry who?" Sam asked in confusion, his eyes becoming wet too. "Jess, what are you saying?"

"You loved me once," Jess started, pulling away and wiping her eyes. "I know it. But that love is gone now - it's directed at someone else. You need to let me go, Sammy."

"Jess," Sam whispered, tears running freely down his cheeks. Jess smiled softly and kissed his cheek, almost like a blessing.

"I love you, Sam. But you need to move on," she said quietly. Sam nodded numbly, before getting to his feet and stumbling to the front door.

"I love you," he choked out. Jess nodded, not bothering to wipe away her tears.

"I'll see you soon, Sam," she said, her voice broken by small sobs.

Sam didn't trust himself to speak, but nodded, before walking out the door and closing it behind him with a soft click.

Sam walked all the way across campus, trying to hold in his sobs and ignoring the concerned looks of people passing him. After what felt like a thousand miles he finally got to the apartment he was looking for and knocked on the door. It opened after a couple seconds, and a cheerful Gabriel stepped out. His smile faded as soon as he saw Sam's face, and the taller man got ushered in.

"What happened?" he asked gently as soon as the door was closed. Sam took one look at his best friend before he burst into a fresh round of ugly sobbing. Gabriel wrapped his arms around the taller man and Sam clung to the support, a small part of his mind thankful for the fact that Gabriel didn't have a roommate. They both sunk to the floor, Gabriel's shirt getting progressively damper as Sam cried. The smaller man didn't seem to care though, and just stroked Sam's hair and traced lines onto his back. Sam could do nothing but hold Gabriel as tight as he could, gripping onto the only support he had. When he'd finally stopped shaking - after about two hours - Gabriel pulled away slightly.

"You don't have to tell me now," he said quietly. Sam sagged in relief, offering a weak smile.

"Sorry about pouncing on you like this," he mumbled, and Gabriel stood up, holding out a hand to Sam.

"It's what I'm here for, kiddo," he replied as Sam took his hand. "How about we watch Disney movies and I order pizza?"

Sam smiled wearily, letting Gabe pull him up and sit him down on the couch. "That sounds great. Thanks, Gabe."

"I'd do everything for you, Sammy," Gabe replied chirpily, kissing his forehead quickly before leaving the room - probably to get his phone. 

 

 

After three movies and a box of pizza each, they were curled up together while Pocahontas played in the background.

"You gonna tell me what had you coming to my door, Samsquatch?" Gabriel murmured. Sam's arms tightened around the other man, and he buried his face in Gabe's shoulder. 

"Jessica," he whispered. "She... she broke up with me."

"Oh Sammy," Gabriel breathed, before he was holding him as tight as he could as Sam broke down again.

"S-She told me I-I didn't love h-her," Sam sobbed. "T-That I loved someone e-else. I-I showed her the r-ring, and s-still she..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Gabriel whispered, stroking Sam's head. "She doesn't know what she's saying. She's stupid for letting you go, you love her too much."

Sam stayed with Gabriel all night.

 

 

"Sam! It's been a while," the cheery voice on the other end of the phone said. "You'll have no idea who I met."

"Deano, that can wait," Gabriel replied, and there was a pause.

"Who is this? Why do you have my brother's phone?"

"I'm Gabriel, Sam's best friend. He needs you, really bad."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"You know Jess?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course I do, she's all Sam ever talks about."

"She broke up with him," Gabriel said.

"Text me your address," Dean said before the line went dead.

Later that afternoon, there was a frantic knock on the door. Gabriel got out of his chair next to the bed - where Sam was lying, staring at the ceiling - and went to open it. A tall, green-eyed man stood there looking slightly desperate, a slightly shorter man with dark hair behind him.

"Cassie?" Gabriel said in surprise.

"Where's Sammy?" the taller man asked - so this was Dean.

"In the bedroom. First door on the left," Gabriel replied, still staring at the other man numbly. Dean nodded and made his way into the apartment, leaving Gabriel and the other man in the doorway.

"Hello Gabriel," the dark-haired man finally said. Gabriel huffed out a laugh and wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him down to his height.

"Long time no see, Castiel," he said, smiling softly.

"I didn't know you knew Sam," Castiel said quietly, in his usual careful and calculating tone.

"He's my best friend," Gabriel replied. "How do you know Dean?"

"We're sleeping together," Castiel replied bluntly. Gabriel snorted, finally letting go of his brother and clapping him on the back.

"I can always count on you to be the least subtle person ever."

The two of them made their way into the bedroom where Dean was kneeling at the bedside table, talking softly to Sam. The younger Winchester had turned his head, watching his older brother.

"How about we go out somewhere? Get drunk, eat burgers?" Dean suggested. Sam just shook his head and burrowed deeper into the covers. Dean turned back to look at Cas, a look of utter helplessness on his face.

"Come on, Samsquatch," Gabriel said quietly, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. "We'll come back whenever you want to, promise."

Sam looked up at him and nodded softly, letting Gabe pull the covers off and help him stand up. Dean just watched in utter bewilderment.

"If he won't listen to me, he never listens to anyone," Dean muttered. "Why...?"

"Do you not see it?" Cas asked quietly. Dean shook his head, and Cas sighed. "One day, you will. I'm sure of it."

 

 

Weeks passed, and Sam realized something; Jess was right. He was in love with someone else. 

"When did you fall for him?" Jess asked, mixing the sugar into her coffee.

"The second time I painted him, I think," Sam admitted. They were sitting in their favourite coffee shop, talking. 

He and Jess were close - very close. He's even set her up on dates, and her love for him was slowly fading, turning platonic as she fell in love with someone else - a certain red-haired nerd, to be precise.

"Tell me."

"It was just after we first talked to each other," Sam started. "He was sitting under a tree, and I was on a bench. I had my canvas and my paints, and I was watching him. There were people all around us, and I had to be subtle with it. I mixed colours together and I still could never get it right. When I handed it in, Ms Moseley said it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, but it still didn't measure up to him. I guess that was when I fell for him."

"That's sweet," Jess said, smiling softly. "Have you told him yet?"

"Not yet," Sam said nervously.

"You should," Jess insisted. "I see the way he looks at you."

"I have a plan, but I'm not sure if it's going to work," Sam admitted. Jess leaned across the table, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Then we should get started."

 

 

"I can't believe you're making me wear a monkey suit," Gabriel complained as he dragged Sam through the doors.

"It's a formal event," Sam argued. "And don't deny you're excited to be here."

"Oh you bet I am," Gabriel said, grinning. "Today will be the day I get to see one of Sam Winchester's paintings."

Sam laughed nervously, letting go of Gabriel's hand. "I need to talk to a few people. You look around, I'll find you later."

Gabriel nodded and took off, his small body being lost in the crowd quickly. Sam took a deep breath and walked in the opposite direction, seeing Ms Moseley in a purple dress and a large fluffy jacket.

"Sam!" she called, waving him over. "The gentlemen from the national art museum want to talk to you!" She sounded so excited, Sam couldn't help but smile as he walked over, noticing two middle-aged men standing next to her.

"You must be Sam Winchester," the shorter one said in a British accent. "Missouri has told us a lot about you."

After the talk with the two men, Sam left to find Gabriel feeling exhilarated. His work was going to be hung in an art gallery, the National Art Museum to be exact. This was the start of his career, this was his whole life ahead of him. He stopped as soon as he saw the painting in front of him.

It was beautiful. The man in it was leaning against a tree, laptop on his lap and hair curling around his ears and neck. His whiskey-coloured eyes were staring at the screen in concentration, the lighting and overall scenery making him seem like the most beautiful thing in the world. Behind him, there were three pairs of gold wings, glistening in the light. A man stood in front of the painting, staring at it in absolute awe. He turned around to see Sam, whiskey eyes full of tears.

"This is yours, isn't it?" Gabriel asked quietly, and Sam nodded. He took a shaky breath and walked towards Sam, wrapping his arms around the taller man and burying his face in his shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked quietly, and Gabriel let out a shaky laugh.

"It's amazing, Sam," he whispered. "Why me, though?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sam asked, pulling away to cup Gabriel's face. "I'm in love with you."

Tears started spilling down Gabriel's face as he beamed, leaning forward to press desperately happy kisses all over Sam's face, half laughing and half crying.

"I love you too, I love you, I love you, I love you," Gabe kept whispering, and Sam tightened his grip on him.

Sam leaned down to brush his lips across Gabriel's ear, making the smaller man shiver. He had a smile on his face as he curled Gabriel's hair behind his ear, voice lowered so that the man in front of him was the only person who could hear. "Let's go home."


End file.
